


Three Nights

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Angst, Challenges, Conflict, Conflict of Interests, Control, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Dominant Changbin, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Angst, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Ownership, Partying, Reader is tired, SKz Smut, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Stray Kids Smut, Swearing, changbin is an asshole, neighbour Changbin, stray kids x reader, the walls are thin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: Just a quiet night in, that’s all you want. But your frustratingly attractive neighbour has other raucous plans. Can you be blamed for poking the tiger?
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Three Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> Have a special place in my heart for this story, I really did have fun with it. Perhaps projected in a few places but that's a whole other thing. Hope you enjoyed. Feedback always appreciated via AO3 or through my Tumblr @jl-micasea. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### Blaring music.

Raucous laughter and a deafening bass line proved to be making your Tuesday night far less restful than you hoped it would be.

The pillows above and beneath your head were providing mild makeshift soundproofing, an alternative to the paper thin walls of your apartment, and just as the lull of blissful sleep began to tug at the edges of your consciousness, you’d be promptly pulled from it by a particularly loud thud or what sounded like the smashing of glass.

And so the process would begin again, each time your patience wearing just that little bit further.

Perhaps any other person wouldn’t have minded the occasional party next door, chalking it up to excitable young men who just needed an avenue to vent the stresses of life. And you would have been of a similar mind, if this kind of occurrence _was_ occasional. Because it was anything but that.

By now, you had the routine down to a fine art.

It had started with just Friday nights, at first. Understandable, seeing as it was the start of the weekend. You didn’t need to be anywhere the next day, and apparently neither did they. They threw their parties, and you watched your dramas on a higher volume and ate obscene amounts of ice cream, perhaps even throwing out your own moves when an especially heavy bop seeped through the plaster. After a while, parties started happening on Saturdays too. And that was still fine, as it was still the weekend, although you wondered how anyone had the stamina to party two nights in a row. Those days were long behind you by now.

The real problems started when the weekdays got added to the roster. Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, in addition to the weekend rioting, and you couldn’t help but feel like it was being taken to a ludicrous extreme. You could only take so much sleep deprivation.

The seemingly endless antics of next door prompted your first attempt at negotiating with the neighbours. And needless to say, it hadn’t gone well.

You’d asked, politely, if perhaps the partying could be limited to the weekends, and if not, simply toned down to allow you to get a wink of sleep in preparation for work the next day. Yes, you might have thrown in that _some_ people have to work for a living, and that _some_ people should be more considerate of those living around them in such a condensed apartment block, and while you thought you’d been perfectly amicable about it, your neighbour didn’t quite agree.

That was six months ago. Since then, things had only become worse.

And so, here you were. Wide awake, eyelids desperately heavy but mind too wired for you to be able to actually fall asleep, nerves burning with increasing rage every time his infuriating, rasp of a laugh echoed through the walls.

You threw the pillow on your face to the end of your bed, groaning in sheer frustration. Pawing for your phone, you flicked it to life and squinted at the harsh light of the screen, dragging down the brightness before you checked the time.

It was well past two in the morning, and by now it was almost pointless to even attempt sleep. You’d be up for work at seven, and you wondered what remote difference a meagre five hours of sleep would do anyway. If anything it’d probably make you feel worse.

Giving up on the whole thing, you threw the duvet aside as you clambered out of bed, rearranging your oversized bed shirt around you. You swept your hand through your hair, rubbing at your temples as the dull thudding of the bass line from next door grew louder.

You pinched the bridge of your nose when yet more laughter erupted, wandering over to the small kitchenette of your apartment. You flicked the kettle on, dragging a mug from the cupboard and sliding it to the counter.

Resting your head against the wooden cupboards on the wall, you closed your eyes for a moment of respite as someone next door appeared to be changing the track on the music. Blissful silence permeated your senses, and you immediately felt like you could doze off standing up if the music hadn’t kicked back in before too long.

And kick in it did.

The sheer force of the bouncing bass made the walls in your apartment shudder, the ornaments and glasses in your cupboards and shelves trembling like an earthquake had just ripped through the region.

“Fuck’s sake…” You whined, bouncing your head off the wooden unit in annoyance, only half hoping that the action would actually knock you out.

And as if your own gesture had been the thing that forced the white and blue vase from your coffee table, the impossibly loud reverberations of next doors music caused your much loved ornament to bounce from the surface, landing with a clean crash on your wooden floor.

You watched in disbelief, the pounding of the track buzzing through your head, and all at once, you saw seething red and felt infallible rage.

Enough was enough.

You marched to your front door, swinging it open with far more force than was necessary as you made a beeline for his place.

Not a shred of hesitation or doubt was present in you as you rapped firmly on the door, and you weren’t surprised to get no answer. They almost definitely couldn’t hear you over anything that was going on in there.

So, you mustered every bit of strength you had, bringing both fists to the door and pounding on it intermittently, unwittingly performing your most accurate Tarzan impression to date as you released a minor amount of your anger on the largely innocent wooden surface.

“Open the door!” You yelled, smacking it as best you could before suddenly, the music inside died down to an almost normal level.

It opened within moments, your bewildered looking neighbour having been the one to do it.

He looked you up and down through his midnight black tresses and clean undercut, that cocky smirk spreading across his lips and the intimidating glint taking over in his eyes as they raked over you.

It hadn’t actually registered with you that he was naked from the waist up until you caught yourself staring at his form. His disgustingly, perfectly sculpted form. Six abs and two firm pecs, ridges as deep as chasms running across the length of his body, like he’d been chiselled from the stone itself. A deep tan complexion, as soft as caramel yet as mesmerising as anything you’d ever seen. Loose hanging black sweats sat on his hips, the v-lines of his body disappearing beneath the fabric and leading to an area you remained none the wiser to, although the seemingly thin material left little to the imagination as it outlined a rather prominent bulge.

The sight made your mouth run utterly dry, and you almost forgot why you’d come round in the first place.

“Can I help you, Y/N?” He asked, the sarcastic lilt to his voice telling you that he’d almost definitely picked up on the way you were staring, in addition to how your jaw had fallen slack.

You cleared your throat, feeling the immediate rush of blood that flushed your cheeks as you tore your eyes away from him to meet his steely gaze. You were here for a reason, and no matter how distracting he was being, you couldn’t let that slide.

“Yes. You can. Turn the music down, do you have any idea what time it is?” You replied, surprised with yourself for even managing to maintain a facade of togetherness.

He cocked his head in response, nonchalantly bringing the beer bottle in his fingers to his lips.

“I don’t actually,” he sighed, leaning against the door frame, free hand in his pocket. “Why don’t you enlighten me?”

He was playing with you. Trying to wind you up. And it was absolutely working.

“It’s almost three in the morning Changbin! I’m supposed to be up in less than five hours!”

“Looks like you’re already up.” He quipped.

“Yes, I am. Because of you and your ridiculous parties. Seriously, do you not have a life? How can you do this all the time?” You retorted, annoyance bubbling up inside you.

He scoffed under his breath, eyes drifting from your head to your toes all over again. You suddenly became very conscious that in your rage filled mission, you’d left your apartment in naught but the oversized shirt you’d attempted to sleep in. Quite literally. You weren’t wearing _anything_ underneath this, and you unconsciously crossed your arms around you as the thought made your skin tingle.

“I don’t have a life? Y/N, this is living. _This_ is having fun. Remember that? Fun?” He mused, taking another sip from his beer.

You narrowed your eyes at him, returning his glare.

“I know how to have fun, idiot. This isn’t my idea of it though, if that’s what you’re getting at.”

“I doubt that.” He retorted, smirking to himself.

Further anger seethed under the surface, now that your simple request had begun to warrant personal attacks from him. Where the hell did this guy get off?

“Doubt what?!” You asked, your tone rising with your bubbling emotion.

“That you know how to have fun,” he shrugged. “You’re a fun sponge, right? You suck up any kind of joy in the room, that kinda thing.”

You took a step closer to him, resisting the urge to swing for him as best you could.

“Listen to me,” you growled, your voice trembling. “I don’t need to stand here and take this kind of shit from someone as vacuous as you. Turn the fucking music down, that’s all I asked.”

“Vacuous?” He muttered, raising an eyebrow at your insult. “That’s rich coming from an uptight, holier than thou priss.”

“Yeah, well it’s not hard to see the differences between us, Changbin. If having an actual job makes me ‘holier than thou’, that’s fine. Not all of us live off handouts from our parents. My dignity won’t allow that, you know?”

Something in what you said made Changbin’s eyes flash with darkness, and you’d never been made to feel regret so instant in all your years of life so far. His shift in demeanour was animalistic, and it was as clear as day that you’d struck a nerve somewhere.

The bottle in his hand dropped to the floor, landing with a gentle thud as he took a step out of his apartment. You instinctively moved backwards, your heartbeat quickening involuntarily until you ran out of room to move, your back hitting the cold brick wall of the corridor.

His jaw locked, the veins in his neck expanding just enough to tell you that he was feeling a slight amount of the earlier rage you were feeling, although yours was quickly dissipating with the change in him.

“You don’t know a fucking thing about me,” he hissed, his rippled arms finding their place either side of your head. “You don’t get to make judgements like that. Handouts? Dignity? Save it.”

You tensed as he leaned in to you, his breath now hot on your neck, his body dangerously close to being flush with yours. You felt utterly small, caged in by his large frame and helpless to do anything. Confusing mixtures of emotions sparked through you, not least of which being something akin to excitement. It was utterly inappropriate given how much you despised him, and you knew it.

“You might think you’re better than me, but I’ve got ways of bringing you down a peg or two. Putting you in your place. Getting you to submit and show me who you _really_ are.”

You met his piercing stare as he pulled back, steeling your resolve as you tried not to let the effect he was having on you show. The underlying implications behind his words were sending you giddy, and you dared to imagine that he was actually talking about what you felt he was. It was insanity.

“You can keep those to yourself. I’m good, and if you think you’ve got even the smallest chance in hell of getting me to 'submit’, you’re even more insane than I thought you were.” You scoffed, placing your hands against his chest as you tried to shove him away.

The act itself was hopeless, he didn’t budge even an inch. Yet just as you’d thought, he was undoubtedly smooth to the touch. Firm under the curve of your hands, although they barely covered each muscle at all.

“Keep telling yourself that. This is a challenge now. We’ll see how long this dignity of yours lasts.” He muttered, bringing his hands down from the wall as he took a step back.

You side stepped out of his cage, heading back to your apartment with your arms wrapped firmly around you.

“You’ve got no idea what’s just started, Y/N,” he called after you, his tone calm and collected. “I give it three nights.”

“Spare me. You’re a fucking lunatic. And turn the goddamn music down!” You called back, dismissing his comment and his self imposed challenge as nothing more than alcohol soaked masculinity.

Sweeping back into your apartment, you were relieved to find that once you’d settled back into bed, the music did indeed stop. The sounds of laughter and raucous activity quieted, with the footsteps thudding past your front door telling you that he’d shut things down and sent the party goers home, at least for now.

Yet despite that, you were now restless and worked up, for an entirely different reason.

* * *

##### Work had been reasonably easygoing, despite how totally exhausted you were thanks to the sleepless night of the previous day.

You’d kept your head down, done the bare minimum, if only because that was all you had the brain capacity for, and counted the hours until you could all but run out of the door to get home.

Yet as much as you wanted to dive into your pyjamas and gorge on junk food until sleep claimed you, today was still laundry day, and you absolutely could not get away with putting it off again.

So you’d trudged down the several flights of stairs to the shared laundry room of the apartment complex, counting your blessings that it was empty as you launched the basket of dirty clothes atop a free washing machine.

You’d gone through the motions of throwing your clothes in and setting the spin, and now all that was left, was to wait for the magic to happen.

Pulling your phone from the back pocket of your shorts, you took a seat on one of the many uncomfortable plastic chairs that lined the room, crossing your legs nonchalantly as you scrolled through various social media platforms, chuckling to yourself at the memes and GIFs that graced your feeds.

When another person walking into the room caught your attention.

Changbin wandered inside, a basket of his own laundry snug under one strong arm as he approached the washer next to yours.

He didn’t acknowledge your presence, though you knew he couldn’t have missed you. So you returned the sentiment, eyes flicking back to the screen of your phone as you did your best to ignore him.

Yet Changbin seemed to have a way of being wildly distracting through the smallest of things.

He grunted in exertion as he flipped his basket of clothes into the machine, the raspy sound sending implicit sparks of something you couldn’t quite identify through you. He repeated the grunt as he put the basket down to the floor, this one being far more drawn out and a tad breathier than the last. You honestly doubted he was struggling that much with a basket of woven recycled plastic, yet there was no doubt as to the way the sound made you feel. It was _almost_ like he was doing it on purpose.

You forced your eyes back to your phone screen, your finger having been scrolling continuously, as if that meant you definitely weren’t watching how the muscles in his back tensed as he moved. How the thin cotton of his white shirt clung to his contracting biceps, how the piercings in his ears highlighted the sharp tone of his undercut…

You huffed under your breath, tensing your thighs together unconsciously. You knew you shouldn’t have been wet, but that seemed to be another thing you had zero control over.

Changbin approached the row of chairs you were on, taking the seat two away from yours as he settled into it with a languid motion. The space between you was distinct, and the fact that he _still_ had yet to even greet you, let alone look at you, was adding an air of thick tension to the room.

Had you imagined yesterday? Had you misunderstood, or misheard him when he’d issued a challenge from nowhere?

Perhaps this was for the best. Ignoring each other was probably safer for both of you, and in a way, it solved all the problems you’d had with him.

“Hey, baby. You called?”

The breath caught in your throat as his voice filled the room, and you almost thought he was actually addressing you until you realised through your peripherals, that he appeared to be on his phone.

You rolled your eyes at the pet name, imagining the giggling girl on the other end that was no doubt ready to serve at his beck and call. God forbid you were ever in a position like that. The mere thought made you shudder.

You straightened up in your seat, focusing entirely on your phone.

“Yeah? Why don’t you tell me what you’re wearing then, hm?”

You tensed as the direction of his conversation appeared to be going in a way that wasn’t entirely appropriate for a public space, and you debated leaving.

But… you couldn’t leave your laundry.

Yeah… The laundry wasn’t done yet.

“What colour are they? You know silk is my favourite?” He rasped, spreading his legs as he sunk further into the chair while you were sat so upright you were sure it was doing your posture wonders.

“Mhm, you’re a naughty girl, baby…”

The tone to his voice was all consuming, dripping with erotica and the promise of things to come. It was so simple, yet sent flocks of butterflies to flight in your stomach.

“That’s right. You are my little slut-”

Your jaw almost hit the floor, your grip on your phone tightening as the degrading word came out of his mouth. But worse than that, was the tingle of wanting and jealousy that coursed through you as a result.

“You want me to take care of you slut…?

_Yes. I want that._

"Oh… Well only good girls get that. You gonna be good for me?”

_I can be good for you._

“Yeah…? You want me to touch you where?”

_Everywhere._

“You’ll just have to wait and see baby, maybe you’ll get my co-”

“Seriously?! Do you mind?!” You choked out, overwhelmed by the conversation going on next to you and unable to keep your mouth shut any longer.

You stood from your seat with an indignant huff, doing your best to avoid looking straight at him as you stormed past, leaving the room. There wasn’t a shred of doubt in you that he’d done that entirely on purpose, yet moreso frustrating than that was the fact that simply hearing him talk like that had made you decidedly weaker than you were before.

“Y/N, your laundry?” He called after you, a smug smirk of victory plastered to his lips.

“Fuck the laundry! And fuck you!”

Not even sparing him a second glance, you made a beeline straight for your apartment. You needed to get away.

“Oh, not yet kitten…” he purred under his breath, too quiet for you to have ever heard it. “Just a little longer.”

* * *

##### The setting of the sun couldn’t have come quick enough.

Despite your best efforts, not even your usual routine of a mock-up meal for one and a scathingly hot bath had been able to rid you of the lingering tingles that remained in your skin, no thanks to your tenacious neighbour and his laundry room antics.

It wasn’t until you’d gone to bed, your head hitting the pillow and the duvet surrounding you in familiar warmth, that you noticed something profoundly strange.

Silence.

Blissful, deafening silence. The kind you hadn’t been subjected to for as long as you could remember, and it was wildly unexpected.

Given his earlier performance you’d have thought he’d have a party in full swing by now, especially seeing as he seemed to be so worked up. You almost couldn’t believe you hadn’t noticed it sooner, but you were so used to tuning out the background noise that it barely took any effort on your part to do it now.

A listless smile crossed your lips, the calling of sleep taking no time to settle in as your head went blank and your eyes slid closed.

Perhaps tonight, you’d be allowed to rest after all.

* * *

##### *Thud* 

A firm knock was what initially roused you from sleep.

 **_*Thud_ ** **_Thud*_ **

Another knock, repetitive and louder this time. Your lids fluttered open, your irises struggling to focus with the pitch blackness of the room.

**_*Thud Thud*_ **

“What the fuck…” You grumbled, propping yourself up on your elbows as the noise appeared to be coming from directly the other side of your wall. You sat up groggily, placing your hand against it for no particular reason, as if that would somehow stop the sound.

When the raspiest of groans resounded through the plaster, and the effect was immediate.

Your eyes flew open as you were yanked from your sleep induced haze, your heartbeat quickening involuntarily. The voice was familiar, but the _sound_ was something you’d surely never heard before.

Another groan, coupled with increasingly frequent thuds against the wall, and the faintest of squeaking sounds that couldn’t be identified as anything other than a mattress being moulded to shape.

The noises grew more intense, the groans descending into whimpers and wails of unadulterated pleasure with every knock of the headboard and squeak of the bed, and you couldn’t help the way your ears pricked up. Your cheeks flushed, your thighs closing in on themselves as your stomach began to churn with excitement and a pang of jealousy.

And then you heard it. The wanton cry of a girl, no doubt the same one he’d been buttering up on the phone earlier today, chanting _his_ name like it was the only word she knew.

Chants transformed to screams, unabashed in their worship of Changbin and his seemingly miraculous cock as the thuds against your wall threatened to knock your ornaments from their mantels all over again.

You’d have rather he just had a party.

* * *

##### The first sleepless night Changbin had promised you had proved to be particularly wearing on your psyche as you caught yourself pouring the boiling water from the kettle, straight into your bowl of frosted flakes.

“Fuck!” You cursed, forcing yourself back to reality as you desperately tried to salvage your breakfast while swatting away the mental images that were playing through your head, thanks to Changbin’s evening activities.

Again, you were under no illusions that that had been an accident.

He’d made himself fairly clear when he’d issued his challenge, making it his mission to rid you of your dignity. But you weren’t about to let that happen, if only to avoid giving him the satisfaction.

And on the surface, that was what you would maintain. A demeanour of nonchalance, a girl who was completely and utterly unbothered by his tactics.

Yet your body was screaming something entirely different. Your conscience knew what you’d done, and the feeling of guilt that was rife in your bones as a result was something you’d have to work all day to shake off.

Yes, you’d been kept awake by the sounds of him having sex. Yes, it was impossible to ignore, and it made you feel things you hadn’t felt in a long time. And yes… you’d touched yourself to it. Pictured yourself being the one to be under him, being the one to take his cock, being the one to touch his perfect body as he drove into you again, and again, and again…

You’d brought yourself to orgasm right along with him, moaning as he did, your bed reverberating with the force of his thrusts through the wall, and for the briefest of moments, it was as if you _really_ were present with him, in that space. Feeling every motion and every touch, as much as your mind could conjure.

And now you’d have to face the day knowing that despite your outward appearance and your refusal to submit to his backhanded methods, bit by bit, Changbin was creeping under your skin.

And you still had two nights to withstand.

* * *

##### You hadn’t thought it possible that work could be any less productive than the day before, yet somehow you’d managed to fumble your way through it without drawing _too_ much attention from your overbearing boss.

Saying your goodbyes and leaving the office with nary a glance back over your shoulder at your colleagues, who coincidentally, had done nothing but repeat how awful you looked all day, you allowed yourself to get lost in the music of your favourite Spotify playlist as you walked home, each step seeming marginally lighter than the last as the tracks conjured visions of things other than the one man you’d been thinking about all day.

It served as a pleasant distraction during your journey, but one that was unfortunately rendered useless the second you entered your apartment building.

Because as if he happened to know the exact time you were getting home, he just _happened_ to be checking his mail box as you walked through the lobby entrance.

The mere sight of him made your stomach churn with anticipation, and it was then the thought struck you that perhaps, actually, you’d _almost_ been looking forward to seeing him all day. Maybe.

He wore a sleeveless black tank top, the wide arms hanging loosely down his body, allowing a glimpse of his ribs and the chiselled form you knew remained hidden underneath. A dark blue snap-back cap adorned his head, his tight black jeans doing wonders for his surprisingly muscular thighs. His solid biceps flexed as he reached into his pigeon hole, and it took everything you had to simply walk past him.

“Y/N?”

You stopped in your tracks at the mention of your name, your heart almost jumping out of your chest. _Fuck_ , this was ridiculous.

“What?” You snapped, glancing over your shoulder.

He cocked his head in curiosity, shoving the letters in his hand into the back band of his jeans as he whipped the mail box close.

Tingling desire sparked through you as he took a step closer, his hand outstretched to you. He placed it tentatively on your shoulder and spun you gently to face him. You complied, for the most part, flicking your eyes up to his and away again as your cheeks flushed helplessly.

You couldn’t read his expression, could barely even see his eyes thanks to the cap he was wearing, and for that you were almost grateful. The last thing you needed was that utterly confusing, arousing intimidation glare he had a tendency to dish out.

“You…” he paused, as if trying to find the words.

Your took a deep breath in, wondering what the hell he was doing. This was uncharacteristic of him, and it wasn’t doing anything to settle the butterflies in your stomach.

“You… look fucking terrible.” He finally scoffed, clamping his hand over his mouth as he stifled a laugh.

“Oh, fuck you too.” You huffed, shoving his hand from your shoulder as you turned on your heel and made a beeline for the stairs.

Leaving the rasping cackles of Changbin behind you, you shook your head in sheer annoyance with yourself as you began to climb the several flights to your floor. You hated this. Hated the way your stomach just dropped with disappointment at his unwanted observation, yet moreso than that, the fact that you were even disappointed at all.

Honestly, what the fuck had you expected? There was about as much chance of him saying something complimentary to you as there was of him giving up his partying ways. This was Changbin, after all.

Ignorant, egotistical, arrogant Changbin.

You knew he’d never change. And you _had_ to get a hold of these emotions.

Before you did something you’d regret.

* * *

##### A gentle knocking on your door roused you from the light slumber you’d dozed into on the sofa, the exhaustion catching up with you before you could even manage to clamber into bed.

You rubbed your eyes as you dragged yourself from the sofa, trudging over to the door. Normally, you’d have checked through the peep hole before you ever answered it, but you certainly weren’t in any state of mind to follow your normal routine.

So without giving it too much thought, you swung the door open.

And you were promptly tugged from your daze as your neighbour stood before you, a towel in one hand and a small black bag in the other.

You rubbed your eyes once more, half believing that the image in front of you was a hallucination wrought by the lack of sleep, but he definitely didn’t disappear as you tried to refocus your vision.

“What… What the hell are you doing here?” You rasped, suddenly conscious that you were wearing nothing but your trademark oversized shirt having been fresh from the bath.

He sighed heavily, rolling his eyes as he shrugged in defeat.

“I need a favour.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, your senses creeping to high alert. He’d never once asked you for a favour. Ever.

“I, uh… I need to use your shower. Mine’s fucked.” He sighed, holding the items in his hands up to you, as if they were evidence of his plumbing problems.

An immediate scoff left your lips, the disbelief in your tone apparent as you shook your head before you even gave yourself a chance to consider the idea.

“No way. Goodnight.”

You attempted to close the door on his face, but his foot being wedged in the frame proved an effective way to stop that.

“Wait, Y/N! Please? I’d really appreciate it-” He called, forcing the door back open.

You pinched the bridge of your nose, shaking your head.

“My shower’s broken too, sorry.” You quipped, giving your best fake smile. Because he had to _know_ it was fake.

“Oh come on, Y/N. Can’t we just get along this once? I’ll owe you one?” He whined, still pressing his foot to the door.

You had to admit, the idea of Changbin owing you a favour wasn’t one that you hated. It might be nice to have leverage over him in some way… Perhaps you could even use it to get him to break up one of his parties?

“F- fine,” you grumbled, resigning yourself to his pleas. “But make it quick. I need to go to bed.”

“You won’t even know I’m here.” He smiled, that confident strut in his step as he whipped the towel over his shoulder and walked inside.

You closed the door behind him, noting how he seemed to have given up the figure hugging jeans in favour of looser shorts. You wondered if there was any item of clothing he couldn’t fill out like it was tailor made for him.

The way he was looking around your apartment made you nervous, despite the fact you knew it wouldn’t have been all that different from his, at least in structure.

“Bathroom’s that way-” You pointed, hinting that he should probably get a move on.

He hummed in response, making his way in the direction you’d indicated, disappearing into the small room and closing the door behind him.

An audible sigh of relief puffed from you as you returned to the sofa, your shoulders suddenly feeling heavier and an unshakeable feeling of tension setting into your bones. Although you knew that was an inevitable side effect of him simply _being_ here at all.

In your apartment. In your bathroom. Your personal, private space, where you stored all your personal, private-

_Shit._

_Fuck._

Unadulterated panic ran through you as you realised that Changbin was in your bathroom. Not that that was a surprise. You’d allowed him to do that. The cause of the panic was aimed at something far more intimate, and something you’d rather he not know about.

You stood from the sofa, breaking into a jog and about to fling open the bathroom door when you stopped yourself.

“Ch- Changbin? Are… you decent?” You called, knocking on the door tentatively.

No answer sent your nerves tingling, made all the worse by the distinct lack of any sounds that resembled someone showering, and you knocked once again.

“Changbin? Can I come in?”

Still no answer.

You shifted from foot to foot impatiently, steeling yourself as you decided on a course of action, what with the limited options you appeared to have.

“I’m coming in!” You announced, opening the door in one swift motion.

It became immediately apparent that Changbin wasn’t in the shower.

In actual fact, he wasn’t anywhere near the shower. Instead, he’d taken to admiring the one thing you hadn’t wanted him to find. The one thing you’d invaded your own bathroom for, in the hopes that you could get to it before he did.

But no such luck was with you tonight.

You were about to burst into a tirade of protest and chiding as he turned your bright pink vibrator over in his fingers, when you noticed the next thing that nearly sent you into a nosebleed.

Not only was Changbin _not_ in the shower, he was also completely naked. As nude as the day he’d been born.

You choked on the words you’d intended to come out of your mouth at the sight of him with his back to you, your eyes popping open in blatant admiration of his perfectly sculpted, smooth form. He had muscles in places you didn’t even know muscles could exist, yet it wasn’t buff to the point of being _too_ much. He was simply… built. Toned. Firm and hopelessly enticing…

“Holy fucking shit-”

That hadn’t been what you’d wanted to say. But it certainly was what you were thinking.

Changbin glanced over his shoulder, and you immediately raised your hand in defence.

“Don’t turn arou-”

He turned around to face you, displaying every inch of himself in all his unabashed glory. You clamped your hand over your eyes having only caught a quick glimpse, yet that alone was enough to tell you that he was ludicrously well endowed.

“Give me that. Right now.” You choked as you held your hand out to him, hoping that he’d simply dismiss the appreciative curse you expelled only seconds earlier.

“This?” He asked, tapping the vibrator against the palm of his hand as he took a step closer to you.

You opened your fingers a crack to peep through them, focusing your vision on his top half as best you could. Taking a step back at his approach, you all but tripped over your own feet as Changbin leisurely reached over your shoulder, swinging the door closed with a gentle shove.

“W- What are you doing?” You mumbled, your cheeks burning with searing heat as his proximity made you lightheaded.

“Looks like I might owe you an apology, Y/N…” He purred, closing that distance between you with a final step as your back hit the door. “Perhaps you’re not the uptight little priss I took you for, hm?”

You shook your head in defiance, your breath catching as he took your wrist in his grasp, lowering your hand from your face.

“Uptight girls don’t have this kind of thing just lying around their bathrooms for anyone to see…” He purred, bringing the toy up to your face as he caged you in with his free arm.

You swallowed with the way your mouth had run utterly dry, the whole position you found yourself in sending pulsing waves of heart straight to your core. After the thoughts you’d been having about him all day, _knowing_ the things he’d been up to the night before, being this close to him right now was surely nothing but dangerous.

“It… It’s just a vibrator, Changbin. Haven’t you ever seen one before?” You quipped, snatching the toy from his hand as you pushed at his chest to shove him back.

But Changbin had other ideas.

You were firmly pressed against the wooden surface behind you as he closed the little distance, the vibrator falling from your hand. The warmth of his bare skin radiated through your thin cotton shirt, his face only inches from yours as his breath fanned over you. His darkened gaze flicked from your irises to your lips, again and again.

The air became thick with tension, the slightest movement from either of you meaning the others’ demise as the impasse was presented.

What were you to do? What _could_ you do?

“You know…” He mumbled, flicking his tongue over his bottom lip. “Those things are never as good as the real deal.”

You raised an eyebrow as your head fell back to the door, your lips parting in challenge.

As much as you were crumbling inside, as desperately wet as you were becoming, you couldn’t crack first. You wouldn’t. Your dignity depended on it.

“Sometimes the real deal’s nothing but a let down…” you replied, controlling your breaths as best you could. “People are all talk, in my experience. They can’t deliver when they need to. Easier to just take matters into my own hands.”

A subtle smirk crossed Changbin’s lips, his eyes narrowing as he picked up on your implication.

“Sounds like you haven’t met the right person. Perhaps there’s someone who could satisfy all those… cravings,” he muttered, looking you up and down. “And perhaps they’re closer than you think.”

You gave him a small smile, curving your hands over his impossibly broad shoulders as you leaned into his ear, all the while burying the urges to jump him there and then.

“Trust me,” you whispered, allowing your lips to graze across his earlobe just enough. “There’s no man on earth that can make me cum the way I do.”

Changbin tensed at your blatant rebuttal, his jaw locking and eyes darkening. As if he thought he was finally getting somewhere with you, only to be kicked back to square one. Not that he needed to know just how torn you were inside.

A ragged gasp escaped you as your legs were kicked apart, his muscular thigh finding its’ place between your legs, stuffed firmly in the gap as it connected with your sopping heat. You’d never been so thankful for your lack of panties before.

“There it is again,” he hissed, pressing his thigh against you. “That fucking entitlement. That 'dignity’… Why can’t you just let it go?”

You shook your head, holding his shoulders for support as the muscle flexed across your heat, a stifled whimper escaping your lips. He was unbearably warm over you, all consuming in his presence that was enough to make your head spin.

“Come on, baby… Just tell me how badly you want to be touched. How desperately you want me to wreck this soaking cunt-”

Another groan emitted from you as he hitched his leg upwards, his muscle creating impossibly delicious friction against your bare clit. His lips parted as he assessed your involuntary reactions, the way your cheeks flushed and lids fluttered with every press of his thigh, his own lip catching between his teeth.

Searing heat coursed through you, nothing but wanting building in your bones as his skin against yours began to feel _more_ than good. It was intoxicating…

“I know you want this-” He muttered, voice raspy and low. “I knew you wouldn’t last three nights…”

“F- fuck!” You groaned, shoving against his chest as hard as you could. He took a step back at your effort, your feet falling flat to the ground as the leverage of his thigh was removed.

“Fuck you, Changbin. I’ll n- never give in to this. I wouldn’t fuck you if you were the last man on earth.”

Overwhelming tension and taut desire ran rampant throughout your body as you spun on your heel and flung open the bathroom door, marching out to your living room.

Yet your distaste for Changbin was stronger than any lust you were feeling. The sheer mention of his stupid little challenge had been enough to bring you back to your senses, and you almost wanted to thank him for that. _Almost._ A few more seconds of that and you’d have been begging for him to bend you over the sink.

“Thinks he’s so fucking irresistible-” You huffed indignantly.

You weren’t even sure where you were going until you approached your front door, stopping yourself before you opened it. As much as you wanted to get out of here, and away from him, there wasn’t anywhere you could actually go anyway.

And besides, this was _your_ apartment. Why should you have to be the one to leave?

“Changbin!” You called, pulling your shirt down around you. “Hurry the fuck up and get out-”

The bathroom door opened and promptly slammed shut, a nonchalant Changbin appearing from around the corner.

“I’m done.”

“Y- You’re done? Already?” You stammered, noting how he’d still neglected to put his shirt on.

“I’ll just shower at mine.” He shrugged, walking past you without a second glance.

“B- But… you said your shower was broken?”

A scoff escaped him as flung his shirt and towel over his shoulder, swinging open your front door in one motion.

“I did? Weird.”

And with that, he left. Not another word, or an apologetic look, not even so much as an explanation as you remained fixed to the spot, bewildered and utterly wound up.

Not that you needed any form of explanation. You knew full well what had just happened. He’d planned that whole thing, just another step in his mission to get you to submit. And you, in all your naivety and good will, had fallen for it. Hook, line and sinker. You had been so close, _dangerously_ close to collapsing, to giving in to all the things your body was screaming at you for.

A cry of unadulterated frustration ripped from you, an amalgamation of unspoken wants breaking free in the only way you knew how.

Broken shower?

The only thing even remotely broken in any close vicinity to you, was your ability to keep yourself together around him.

* * *

##### As promised, Changbin had truly delivered on providing you with a second sleepless night, his antics for the night being even more debauched than the previous.

If you could ever, ever have had a single prayer answered by any kind of God or higher being, it would be for that girl to lose her voice. Honestly, it was a wonder she hadn’t already with the way she wailed and canted all night, chanting Changbin’s name like a mantra.

You’d made a mental note to check the state of the drywall this morning too after the battering it had taken, but now that you were actually having to get out of bed, you simply didn’t care enough to do it.

Exhausted wasn’t the right word. You felt nothing but fatigue and raging lust, and now you actually regretted not getting yourself off last night. In your refusal to submit, even when he wasn’t around, you’d withstood the urge. Told yourself you didn’t need it.

But you did. You had needed it, and denying yourself that one indulgence had taken a toll on your wellbeing itself.

Visions of Changbin played out before your eyes, continuing behind the blackness even when you closed them. Images of his perfect form, sounds of his lilted groans and grunts from behind the wall. Fantasies of the things he was putting that girl through for her to exclaim like that, and further jealousy that you weren’t the one he was with.

You stood under the freezing running water of your shower, hands against the wall and head hung low. Yet even the ice cold liquid over your spine could do nothing to extinguish the latent fire he’d sparked in you, and you were quickly beginning to realise the bleakness of your situation.

And that, quite simply, was this.

You hated Changbin, with every fibre of your being. His lifestyle, the way he carried himself, his values and the things you knew of him so far went against everything you ever held dear, and you’d told yourself until now that two people so vastly different, could simply never coexist in the same space, let alone go so far as to be lovers.

Yet you wanted Changbin. You needed him. Desperately and irrevocably.

And so it appeared that you were left with only one reasonable solution to this grating problem.

Dignity be damned.

* * *

##### It had taken Changbin all of ten minutes to answer the door, which under normal circumstances, you’d have been utterly livid with for being kept waiting.

But these circumstances were anything but normal.

The door opened in front of you, his usual confidence oozing through his persona the second you caught sight of him.

And true to form, a smug, ornery smirk crossed his lips.

“What are you-”

“Shut your fucking mouth.”

You didn’t want him to speak. You didn’t want to give him a chance to let you rethink this, because the shame of admitting that you’d already made your decision was worse than the idea of what you were about to do.

Craning to your tiptoes, you took a single lunge towards him, crashing through his door as you wound your arms around his neck and smashed your lips against his. You quite literally, threw yourself at him, and Changbin was nothing if not welcoming.

His arms circled your waist, your toes lifting from the floor as he spun you around and kicked the door closed in one motion, your back being swiftly pressed to his wall as he met you halfway.

A rampant, heated mess of tongues and lips, no need for words or justifications as Changbin consumed you like a man possessed. You were feather light in his arms, weight being a meaningless conception as he hitched your legs around his hips, holding you in place.

You laced your fingers into the short tresses at the back of his neck, nails clawing to the skin as he rode up your shirt.

A wicked smile formed against your mouth as his victory sunk in, and you still didn’t care. _This_ was all you’d wanted.

“I know-” you muttered, groaning against him as his large hands found your bare thighs. “I can’t do it anymore, Changbin. _Fuck_ -…”

“Hush, kitten,” he purred, his smile no less present as he lifted you securely from the wall. “You’re mine now.”

The simple implication to his words sent you reeling into a headspace you’d never encountered before, and it only grew worse as Changbin threw you to his extra king sized bed, laden with black satin sheets and fur throws.

It seemed almost ludicrously lavish for a small apartment such as this, but the fabric underneath you felt far too nice for you to question it.

You watched with heaved breaths as he crawled above you, but not before he removed his sweats. Dragging them from his legs with an exaggerated motion of slowness, every inch of his lower body becoming exposed to you before he kicked them from his ankles, his hardening cock free for you to admire.

His forearms rested either side of your head, your legs parting naturally for him as he settled between them.

“Tell me what you want…” He purred, his lips ghosting over your collarbone, his longer midnight tresses tickling at your skin.

The waning light of dusk seeped through his windows, lighting the two of you in a golden hue, accentuating the caramel tone of his flawless skin and reflecting off his piercings that only remained visible thanks to the sharp undercut he sported. He was undeniably, infuriatingly attractive.

“Didn’t you say… You could satisfy my cravings?” You rasped, head thrown back in abandon as he smothered you with attention.

“I did, kitten. And I can. But I need you to be honest with me, hm?”

Your lids fluttered helplessly, your heartbeat quickening with every tentative touch, frustrations building for him to just _do_ something.

“Can’t you just fuck-”

“No.” He stated, pulling away as he locked eyes with you. His tone was stern, his gaze piercing, and almost intimidating.

“Let me make this clear, Y/N. If you think I’m an easy ride to a quick fuck, you’re even more naive than I had you pegged to be. This works on my terms. You submit to me. You stay vocal with me. You… _belong_ to me.”

Your breath caught at his words, choked air escaping you as you realised that he was taking this to extremes you weren’t prepared for.

But despite that, something inside you, something long buried and ignored, surged to the surface like the cork popping from a taut bottle of champagne. It was as if, for the first time, you’d discovered something you’d missed forever, yet never knew you needed. A sense of insane purpose and comfort. A missing piece that, as ridiculous as you knew it sounded, made you whole.

“Yes, Sir…”

Changbin’s eyes flashed at your unexpected admittance, his jaw locking with tension.

“What did you just call me?” He breathed, his words barely an utterance.

You averted your gaze from his, your cheeks flushing with the way he was staring.

“S- Sir…”

A sharp inhalation of breath, a low growl from his chest and a shift in his expression told you that you were too far in this to back down now, and Changbin all but snapped.

“Fuck-”

Your body was pressed to the mattress, your arms pinned above your head as he laved against you, connecting your lips in a frantic kiss that only stirred the two of you into a deeper sense of lust than you’d ever experienced.

Keeping grasp of your wrists with one firm hand, his other ran down the length of your body, taking hold of the hem of your shirt. He hitched it over your chest, exposing the nakedness of your form that had been stowed beneath the fabric, and he keened at the sight of you.

“You’ve been holding out on me, Y/N,” he whispered against your mouth, his fingertips ghosting your outer thigh before he curved to the inside. “You’ll never hide from me again.”

You nodded in desperation as you forced your thighs further apart, eager for him to touch you where he’d been distinctly avoiding until now.

“I’ll allow that once, but when you’re with me, you use words. Understand?”

“Yes…”

He hummed in satisfaction that you seemed to be catching on, his digits sliding through the soaking skin of your folds as he finally granted you a modicum of relief. An illicit groan escaped you, unable to keep the pent up desires of the last three days at bay any longer.

“P- Please fuck me… ugh, _please_ Sir…” You whimpered, arching your back off the bed as he traced the most gentle of circles across your throbbing clit.

“You ask me so nicely. You’re already so well behaved, and I’ve barely touched you.”

You bit back the urge to curse him out, knowing better than to test him in your current state of vulnerability.

And it seemed to pay off as he sat back on his knees, whipping your shirt over your head and pressing you back to the mattress. He hooked your legs around his hips, one hand supporting his weight as the other dipped between your bodies.

He took hold of the base of his rigid cock, slicking the broad head across your open folds. He was so close, so painfully near to you that you could almost _feel_ him inside you, every one of your nerves singing with the raging need to be claimed.

“G- Give it to me already, Changbin, _fuck_ -”

He cocked his head at you, an expression of mild disappointment crossing his face.

“Mind your manners, slut. Let’s not forget who begged for this.” He chided, teasing you with his length, prodding at your entrance without ever slipping too much.

“I begged! I’m begging… Please, god, I’ll do anything… Just fuck me, ruin me, do whatever you need to do to me… I just-”

“God?” He hissed, his eyes now black with lust. “Oh, kitten. I’m about to take you so hard that even _he’ll_ cover his eyes.”

And true to his word, Changbin granted your wish. A gentle thrust of his hips eased the tip of his cock into your entrance, and your lips parted in silent worship at the stretch he offered you. A rasping grunt escaped him as he sunk deeper, every muscle in his perfect body tensing as you wrapped him in velvet heat and erotic wetness.

As if the heaviest weight you’d ever felt had been lifted from your chest, you released a breathy sigh of relief as he filled you to the hilt, your sexes connecting you in the most intimate way two people can.

He held for a moment, allowing you to adjust to his prominent girth, checking in with you for fear you might actually pass out with the way your chest was heaving under him.

He leaned in to you, pressing his lips to yours, but contrary to the mess of before, this time he was gentle. Affectionate. A small peck of a kiss, that could almost have been interpreted as an apology for the things he was about to do.

“Where’s your dignity now, slut?”

A sharp snap of his hips immediately retracted and plunged his rock hard member into you, and you keened at the sensation. The pace was brutal, nothing but carnal as Changbin rutted you up the bed like a man possessed, your breasts bouncing freely as he did so.

You kept your best grip on his shoulders, the impact of his thrusts threatening to break you before you’d even had a chance to appreciate just how fucking _good_ it felt, and you found yourself sounding exactly like the faceless girl you’d heard the previous nights.

It was involuntary. Infallible. As if he had direct control over your vocal chords that he could knock the most sinful of groans from your throat, each one more depraved than the last as the firm smacks of skin on skin accompanied his rhythm.

“ _Fuck_ yes-” he grunted, his face buried in the clammy skin of your neck. “You take my fucking cock like you were built for it-”

You nodded in desperate agreement, digging your heels into his cheeks as you pulled him in ever deeper, eager to feel him every way you could.

“I… I am… I’m m- made to take your… cock, Sir-”

A low growl resounded from him at your words, and before you could even react you were promptly flipped over to your back. Firm hands at the curve of your waist yanked you to all fours, and once again, Changbin resumed his assault as he slipped back inside you.

Broken, breathless wails of pleasure filled the room as he fucked you with newfound vigour, his hissed curses adding to the pornographic atmosphere. Waves of latent heat swept you, the coil in your core tightening to an impossible climax as he drove you straight to the most brutal orgasm you’d ever had.

“Mhm… I can feel you cumming already, slut-” He purred, plunging his cock into you before he quickly retracted and repeated the action, his pace slowing just enough to let you squeeze around his length and peak at your high.

You fell apart around him as you chanted his name, white hot visions of ecstasy flooding your senses and impossible, scalding heat making your knees quiver, your body going limp while he allowed the whole thing to happen, keeping himself rigid inside you.

Noticing your lack of strength, Changbin took matters into his own hands.

“Don’t you give out on me, yet. We’re nowhere near finished here.”

Strong arms took you in their grasp as Changbin lifted you from the bed, your legs hitching around his hips naturally. Even with him out of you for just a moment, your soaking heat ached for him again. A desperate yearning that could only be sated by _him_ , or more specifically, by his cock.

“Hold on to me-”

Changbin wandered around the bed, hiking you up in his arms as he approached the dimly lit window of his apartment. Cool glass connected with your bare back, and you gasped at the sudden sensation as held you there, eager to continue his ministrations.

That perfect, mind numbing stretch washed over you once more as Changbin lowered you over his length, a lustful hiss rasping through his teeth as you took every inch of him in.

Helpless to do anything but take it, you bounced in his arms as he proceeded to fuck you against the window, the pace slightly slower this time, but no less animalistic. The musky scent of his cologne, the firm softness of his body and the heady sounds he was grunting into your ear were enough to send you to a place you’d never come back from, and now, you weren’t sure you’d even want to.

The glass on your skin became damp, thick with the condensation of rampant heat in the air, a product of your steamy activities and shameless cries for release as you began to tremble around him all over again.

“Again, kitten? Fuck… you’re so responsive-”

“P- _Please_ … I’m g- gonna c- cum…”

A wicked smirk of delight crossed him, his hopelessly slick cock gliding into you, caressing your most sensitive area with consistent pressure, again and again, and you simply couldn’t keep it together.

One snap, another snap, and a final thrust sent you reeling into your second searing orgasm, and Changbin could no longer keep up the pretence.

You felt him stiffen inside you, his body tense against yours, and the veins in his neck popping with the blatant rush of blood. He threw his head back, peeling you from the window with a tug as he stumbled over his own feet, eager to get you back on the bed.

He’d started cumming before he managed to set you on your back, but the new position allowed him to milk himself for every drop as his strength waned. He watched your quivering pussy with salacious wonder as he came hard inside it, sultry, gentle rolls of his hips sending his coated cock plunging back into you, the thick, milky liquid overflowing around him and leaking down your thighs.

“Why… did we wait so long to do that?” You rasped, allowing your eyes to fall closed as Changbin collapsed next to you.

“Don’t look at me. You’re the one with a blatant attitude problem.”

 _Ah._ And you landed back to reality with a thud before you could even really enjoy the post-coital atmosphere.

You propped yourself up on your elbows, narrowing your eyes at him.

“I never had an attitude problem, Changbin. I just don’t take kindly to being kept up all night.”

Standing from the bed, you quickly retrieved your oversized shirt and dragged it over your head, wincing as the fluid from your sex trickled down your legs. Although, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

“Where are you going?”

“Home. I don’t know what the fuck I was thinking.” You quipped, making a beeline for his front door.

“Woah, woah, woah-”

You were stopped in your tracks as Changbin suddenly appeared before you, hands raised in defence.

“I think it’s pretty clear what you were thinking. Don’t you remember what you said?” He asked, cocking his head at you.

“Changbin, anything I said was… it was… in the heat of the moment. I didn’t mean it. I needed to get this… _you_ out of my system. That’s all.”

He raised an eyebrow at you, taking a single step closer in all his glorified nakedness.

“You think you got me _out_ of your system?” He muttered, his eyes darkening. “All you’ve done is let me in, kitten.”

You shook your head, about to say something in response when he promptly pinned you to the wall in one swift motion, the breath all but being knocked from your lungs.

“Let me remind you what _I_ said, kitten,” he purred, his tone stern, yet sultry. “I told you that I wasn’t just a quick fuck. That this was going to work on _my_ terms.”

His words alone were enough to send you back into that space where all you wanted him to do was claim you… Yet you knew you hated him. On the surface, nothing had changed. He was still the same arrogant, sanctimonious idiot he’d always been.

So why then, did he make you hopelessly weak?

“You had three nights to resist,” he continued. “You couldn’t. Because you and I both know, Y/N, that this 'dignity’ you preach about, those 'values’ you hold so dear…? They mean fuck all when you’re bouncing on the end of my cock. And that just proves my point, kitten.”

A gentle groan escaped you as he mindlessly traced his fingertip down the length of your body, sparking fire as he went.

“That I know _exactly_ how to bring you down a peg or two. And you’re gonna have nothing but sleepless, restless nights, from now on.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
